<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon Keeper Ornstein by tarori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235514">Dragon Keeper Ornstein</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarori/pseuds/tarori'>tarori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Descriptions of dead animals in the first chapter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, KoS is still a storm drake but in this story he is very small, M/M, Ornstein is angry in the first chapters but he chills down later, baby!KOS, basically the story of a couple learning to live with a non-"human" baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarori/pseuds/tarori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ornstein reached Archdragon Peak, he only wanted to be with his lover and have a peaceful life for the rest of his days. But one night, a baby storm drake confused him with his actual mother and the former dragon slayer couldn't get rid of him. Maybe it was time for Ornstein to start letting go of his hatred of dragons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>King of the Storm &amp; Dragon Slayer Ornstein, The Nameless King/Dragon Slayer Ornstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!</p><p>If you happened to read the older version of Dragon Keeper Ornstein I want to thank you for giving a try to this new one! I feel like deleting the old fic because I wasn't feeling comfortable with the pacing of the story and as there was 4 chapters posted I didn't know how to do the proper changes. I also wanted to fit more interactions between NK and Orn, not just Orn dealing with KoS. That's why I'm rewriting the first chapters and posting them as a new work!</p><p>To the new people, I hope you enjoy this story and have fun with it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> A sudden scream interrupted the peaceful night silence. Or, actually, a scream wasn’t the correct noun. It was more like a strident high pitched cry, so loud it echoed in every place of the mountain. The cry interrupted everybody’s sleep and Ornstein opened his eyes, feeling slightly disoriented at first, but he grunted softly when the arm surrounding his torso and the body pressed on his back left him alone to face the chill air.</p>
<p> With the little moonlight shining inside the room, the old dragon slayer could discern Gwynsen’s silhouette grabbing his discarded clothes from the floor in a clumsy manner, meaning that he was still half-asleep yet knowing the need to be quick. And, when he put the ball of clothes on his bed’s side, he noticed Ornstein already awake, splattered on the bed and rubbing one of his eyes.</p>
<p> “Hurry up.” Gwynsen said, voice low with the remains of sleep, and pulling up a pair of pants to his waist.</p>
<p> Ornstein huffed in his characteristic annoyed demeanor when he was promptly woken up, and rolled over, untangling himself from the old mattress, which they recently managed to get after looking inside of an abandoned house on one of their journeys. He was now sitting on the bed, lazyly scratching his face and yawning. His mind was a bit cloudy after only sleeping a couple of hours and he barely registered his now fully clothed partner by side until he was touched with a gentleness that helped more to infuriate him than soothe his bad mood.</p>
<p> “I’ll wait for you in front of the old building,” Gwynsen announced, before placing a kiss on the top of his hair and leaving their room.</p>
<p> He had rubbed his bare shoulder while kissing him, making Ornstein close his eyes at the warmth of his skin and want to return to the comfort of the bed and his embrace, not to face the cold breeze of the mountain and see those disgusting dragons so late in the night.</p>
<p> But even though he didn’t want to do those things, after a week of Gwynsen’s charming insistence, puppy eyes and chores that were suddenly done before Ornstein could get the chance to start them, he ended up agreeing to help Gwynsen with this problem his lover was so eagerly to take part in.</p>
<p> Now, at that hour in the night, probably past midnight, with his body tired of doing… certain activities together and the premise of breaking his silent agreement with the local dragons not to disturb each other and keep their distances, he was starting to think that maybe he had been a bit manipulated to do the only thing he hated the most, and no matter how utterly happy Gwynsen looked knowing that he was going to get involved for the first time with a dragon -or more like a storm drake-, he should have stayed firm and kept a “no” as his final answer.</p>
<p> At the end, Ornstein got up with a deep groan and started to pick up his clothes from the floor.</p>
<p> The old building Gwynsen had referred to wasn’t so far from their house (an old tower at the temple’s side), and when Ornstein was before it, he just regarded it with a disgusted look. It had a small vault as a ceiling, which was broken on one of its sides and opened to the black sky, and it was also the only place big enough for a dragon to get inside, with a huge arc as a door. Through it, and thanks to a soft light inside, a mound of straw and a storm drake’s silhouette could be seen.</p>
<p> Gwynsen was outside, with a lamp hanging from a thick rope in one of his hands, looking at the sky full of stars and shifting his weight from one foot to the other. And when Ornstein approached him, with a messy bun and a grumpy face, he handed him a knife, eyes full of excitement and apparently ignoring his bad temper.</p>
<p> “Remember what we’ve practiced, the babies must-”</p>
<p> “I know, Gwynsen,” he sighed, “we’ve done it multiple times already. The egg’s hole always facing the mother. I got it.”</p>
<p> Gwynsen pressed his lips in a thin line, excitement turning into concern and then into understanding. Then, he smiled fondly, bending down to place a kiss on Ornstein’s forehead. “Thank you. I know you actually don’t want to do this and it really means a lot. As a payment, tomorrow, I’m going to cook the best breakfast you’ve ever tasted. How does that sound?” </p>
<p> Ornstein just shrugged as a response, but his brow softened, which made Gwynsen shake his head and chuckle a light-hearted laugh. He cursed the way Gwynsen was able to read the smallest changes in his expression, but so he was able to read the full range of emotions that crossed his face seconds ago after all.</p>
<p> “Let’s go, grumpy boy,” he said, caressing Ornstein’s hair before turning around.</p>
<p> Following him, Ornstein clicked his tongue, loud and clear for Gwynsen to hear. “I’m not a boy, so don’t call me that”</p>
<p> “Alright, my little cranky kitty.” The smirk could be seen just by the tone of his voice, and Ornstein couldn’t help but to groan exhausted.</p>
<p> “You are a real pain sometimes...”</p>
<p> Before crossing the arc, Gwynsen turned to look at him briefly, with the same teasing smirk Ornstein imagined in his face, and made him roll his eyes when his partner gave him a wink. “Time to work, my love.”</p>
<p> A grey stormdrake met them inside and let out a soft growl after noticing Ornstein walking behind Gwynsen. Unconsciously, Ornstein’s whole body tensed up, eyes locked with the mother’s in some kind of test to see if Ornstein was going to run away from her or face a destiny marked by scratches.</p>
<p> But then, Gwynsen spoke in that ancient language Ornstein had never enjoyed to hear, and the threatening look ended and was replaced by a wary indifference, that maybe was even worse for Ornstein to deal with.</p>
<p> “What did you say to her?”</p>
<p> “I just reminded her about what we talked about, and that you are here only to provide help. Don’t worry, everything is fine now, so… Let’s get started.”</p>
<p> Ornstein gave a wary look to the mother, meeting a side-way look that he didn’t like at all, before following the finger pointing to the floor. There were ten eggs, half buried in the straw nest and starting to softly shake, and the pair carefully knelt in front of them, knife in hand and ready to open the shell.</p>
<p> From the explanation Gwynsen had given him, Ornstein knew that those eggs had a horrible problem. Somehow, these storm drake’s eggs have always had a really thick eggshell, and three years ago, long before Ornstein arrived at Archdragon Peak, that problem resulted in the death of a litter. Half of them died because they couldn’t hatch and the other half were smashed because of a failed attempt of their desperate mother trying to help her babies. </p>
<p> It was something that deeply saddened Gwynsen. When he went to see the baby storm drakes he was met instead with a heart-broken and bloody scene, without the chance to help the crying mother at all. And as Gwynsen told him once, that has been the moment when he promised to help her with the upcoming litters, though, for a storm drake, it could be years until mating again.</p>
<p> While Ornstein was sliding open the eggs and turning the stinky close-eyed babies to the mother, he could feel the sharp eyes of her upon him, analysing every one of his movements. He knew he was not trusted and he never would be. The second he had stepped on the temple and one of the few ancient dragons that remained living there recognized him, the word of who he was spreaded like fire between the other kinds and young dragons external to the Dragon War. And if it hadn't been for the protection granted by Gwynsen, he knew he would have been eaten whole by then.</p>
<p> Still, he hated to be observed by them, no matter if they looked at him out of curiosity, hate or mistrust.</p>
<p> After a tedious half hour of doing this horrible task, only the egg Ornstein was holding was the finally last one. It was the only egg that has been shaking with a lot of more strength than the others and he needed to hold it against the floor to not let it slip out of his hands. </p>
<p> Careful not to shove the knife into the egg, he cut a circle and opened it by half. The little liquid that remained inside was splattered in a puddle beneath it and the last baby was finally out, with his grey belly facing the ceiling and letting out soft chirpings.</p>
<p> When Ornstein was going to grab it and turn the baby around, he froze in place. A pair of big green eyes were already peeking at him. His mind stopped working, and his hands did all the job for him automatically, quickly turning around the sticky storm drake to its mother. But when the baby turned to face him, Ornstein forgot how to breath and everything happened really fast.</p>
<p> His eyes immediately searched for Gwynsen, who was playing with the babies, already cleaned by their mother, and laughing mindlessly. He was going to call him, but the baby storm drake started to softly bite his trouser leg, effectively catching his attention and letting out a high pitched squeak after his success. Then, the last thing Ornstein needed to happen, happened, and it was the last straw for him to start panicking.</p>
<p> The mother rested her eyes on him and her baby.</p>
<p> “Shit.”</p>
<p> She snarled and growled, with her teeth being shown on a full display of anger. She was about to attack him, Ornstein knew it and so he quickly raised to his feet. But then, Gwynsen stepped between them with his hands raised to stop her.</p>
<p> “Fuck, Ornstein, what did i told you?!” he said abruptly, eyes full of fear, before turning to the mother and said a bunch of words in the dragon tongue, visibly altered.</p>
<p> The mother let out another growl, lower this time, and backed her head up, meanwhile Ornstein looked bewildered between the two of them.</p>
<p> “It wasn’t my fault, I swear!” He said at last, completely exalted. “I did everything you’d told me, but the damn dragon opened his eyes right when it was out and I-”</p>
<p> The baby chirped once, and happily chirped again when Ornstein looked down at him, taking the gained attention as an invitation to rub itself against his legs. Ornstein held his breath, a nasty shiver running down his spine. Almost instinctively he moved one of his legs to push the dragon out of him, but stopped dead on his tracks when he heard the low growl of the mother.</p>
<p> “Please, Gwynsen, take it away from me,” he whined, pleading eyes looking at his partner.</p>
<p> Gwynsen sighed, looking at the calmer mother for good measure first before walking over Ornstein and picking the baby from the floor, who started to whine and twist in his hands.</p>
<p> “Easy, easy, little one,” Gwynsen spoke softly, “you need to go with your mommy now.”</p>
<p> Ornstein wrinkled his nose, looking at the mess of liquids that the baby let coated on his pants. Then, he got rid of the straws stuck on his clothes and hugged himself after looking at the baby trying to break free of his mother’s grasp. The grumpy grimace was once again on his face.</p>
<p> “Let’s hope the baby forgets you and address his actual mother,” Gwynsen said once he was at his side, cleaning his dirty hands on his pants.</p>
<p> Both of them were standing besides the door, to where Ornstein walked unconsciously.</p>
<p> “I’m sorry.” Ornstein grunted, feeling his stomach twisting with a mixture of nasty feelings. “I swear the baby was out with his eyes already opened and looking at me. I didn’t want to do anything to piss off any of you.”</p>
<p> Gwynsen sighed and placed a reassuring hand on his upper back, caressing it. “I’m not mad at you, sorry for speaking so harshly back then. I just got a bit scared of the mother’s reaction.” He moved closer, leaving a kiss on his forehead, and Ornstein leaned to his touch, grateful for a small second of comfort in that night. “In any case you need to be prepared.”</p>
<p> He looked down at him and Ornstein knitted his eyebrows. “I don’t like that smile.”</p>
<p> Gwynsen’s teasing smile grew bigger with his words. “Well, as you-”</p>
<p> The baby storm drake finally broke free from his mother, completely cleaned and letting out an excited squeak, and the first thing he did was to run towards Ornstein, chirping and waving his short tail eagerly. He tripped a couple of times on his way, which made Gwynsen chuckle, and when he was at Ornstein’s feet, he chirped and moved his wings, circling around himself.</p>
<p> “Aw, he is showing you how cute he is now.” Ornstein pointed an arched brow at Gwynsen, who was gazing lovingly at the creature. “Oh! I think this one is a boy.”</p>
<p> “How do you know that?”</p>
<p> “By the color of his head! Males have a darker color than females. Look at his mother for example, you can see the difference”</p>
<p> Ornstein wrinkled his nose when their eyes met, and the older storm drake huffed in response. But still, he tried to compare the colors, though at the end, for Ornstein, all the heads did have the same one.</p>
<p> “I… For me, they all look like a weird mixture of a bird and a rat...” Ornstein mumbled, taking a step back.</p>
<p> “What are you talking about? Storm drakes are beautiful, and he’s adorable!” Gwynsen chuckled, picking up the baby from the floor and stroking him on the space between his wings.</p>
<p> “If you say so…”</p>
<p> “By the way, it seems like you aren’t going to be lucky this time, so… Congratulations on you new baby, Ornstein!” Gwynsen handled him the stormdrake abruptly, and Ornstein tried to keep it as far from his body as he could. “Now,” he continued, his tone all mockery. “I was wondering all this time when you’ll settle down and start a family like the grown man you are supposed to be. I’m sure this baby must be a blessing to you!”</p>
<p> The distressed look on Ornstein’s face was too much for Gwynsen, who bursted in a loud laugh at his expense. Ornstein’s gaze switched between him and the storm drake chirping happily on his hands while his brain needed a short moment to process the horrible situation that destiny was trying to put him into.</p>
<p> Then, he promptly placed the baby down and took a step back from him. And after all his tries to put some distance between the dragons and him, Ornstein was nearly standing at the entry, with the wind howling at his back.</p>
<p> “There is no way I’m going to take care of a storm drake!” The old dragon slayer announced, holding a finger in front of him in some attempt to sound even blunter.</p>
<p> After that, Ornstein started to walk away, and Gwynsen arched his eyebrows and folded his arms, funny by the way the baby was quick to follow him and by the distressed look on Ornstein’s face once he noticed it.</p>
<p> “Don’t follow me!” He yelled, “I swear-”</p>
<p> The hiss the mother let out and the threatening step she took forward was more than enough to make him stiff and shut his mouth, gulping dryly. All threat ideas banished from his head at the premise of leaving the nest with fresh injuries that he wasn’t looking forward to dealing with that night.</p>
<p> “Look, Ornstein, no one here wants for you to take care of this baby. He must be with her mother, but also, you must understand that he will need you for some things now. And it isn’t your fault not hers, not even the baby’s.”</p>
<p> “Who’s side are you on?” He turned his frown towards Gwynsen, who blinked dumbfounded just at the same time the baby chirped from the floor. Then, Ornstein gazed down at him, at the big green eyes blinking innocently to him and how he tilted his head without understanding what was happening right now.</p>
<p> The long sigh Gwynsen let out reached deep inside Ornstein, and there was something about how tired his lover sounded that made him feel even more annoyed.</p>
<p> “I’m on no one’s side, Ornstein. Do you think I wish this for you?”</p>
<p> “Maybe,” he spat.</p>
<p> “Well, I don’t.” Gwynsen got closer to him, his tone mindfully calm. “But the baby thinks you are his mother now and I can’t do anything about it.”</p>
<p> “Hah, sure,” Ornstein snorted. “You know what? I’m tired of this. I’ve done my part and I don’t want to know anything else about these damn storm drakes. But if you want to take care of a beast go on, that’s not my problem.” He pointed his scold at Gwynsen, as if he was challenging him to say something against it, and when he didn’t get any answer, he looked defiantly at the mother. “I’m going to leave, and if she has any problem with it, then she can try and chase me. I’m sure I’m still fast enough to reach for my spear.”</p>
<p> Ornstein took a step into the cold night, with a strong resolve running through his veins. Behind him, he heard the angry mother hissing, and all his body quickly tensed with anger (because, deep down, he did expect Gwynsen to say something) and anticipation.</p>
<p> Probably, he would have started running with a storm drake behind him if it wasn’t because, this time, Gwynsen stepped in front of Ornstein in the blink of an eye and prevented him from leaving.</p>
<p> “Ey, Ornstein, come on,” his voice came in a soothing tone, but his eyes looked briefly at the storm drake with concern. “My love, I know you don’t want to do this and that you still aren’t fond of dragons, but the kid only cares about eating and feeling safe.” Ornstein looked up at him, folding his arms in a defensive manner, and Gwynsen, slowly and measuring if Ornstein wanted to be touched, laid his hands on both of his sides. “I understand why you react so harshly, but now, he thinks that you are his mother, or, well, father, and he needs you to survive. He will only accept food from you. And it just will be for a few weeks, until he learns how to fly and find his own food.”</p>
<p> He was looking down at Ornstein with the same expression he had been using during that week when he successfully persuaded Ornstein to help with this very same mess. But it was a face that worked pretty well on him, and part of his anger calmed down with only a look at it. But also, it made Ornstein grunt and avert his eyes off him, knowing well what his partner was going to say and do next. </p>
<p> “Would you at least do this for me, please?” Gwynsen spoke with a soft voice, getting closer to Ornstein and letting his fingers play with the hair at the back of his neck. “This is the last thing I’m going to ask for you, and after the baby doesn’t need you anymore, you will go back to only see dragons from a safe distance.”</p>
<p> Gwynsen bent down, analysing Ornstein’s solemn expression before carefully placing a kiss on his forehead. Only the scold was the answer he got to his affections but, Ornstein guessed, that it was a better response than the one he was expecting from him, and that was why Gwynsen was smiling fondly now.</p>
<p> Ornstein cursed himself for always letting him go over his walls when he was angry. </p>
<p> “I will help you with everything, and…” Then, Gwynsen kissed the bridge of his nose, and a tickle made him wiggle it. “And I will stroke your hair every night, how about that?”</p>
<p> The retired knight looked up, a thoughtful expression settled on his face though he tried to mask it with an annoyed glare. One that failed once he looked at the pleading eyes of the other and the absurd pout he was making. </p>
<p> “I have to feed him. And that’s the only thing I have to do, right?”</p>
<p> “That’s all, I promise. We just need to be here just a few times over the day, feed him and then go back to whatever we want to do.”</p>
<p> A silence was settled between them, and Gwynsen took the chance to start to leave kisses on his cheeks, creating a path to his lips. But before he could actually place a kiss on them, Ornstein grunted and stepped out of his reach, his arms still folded. </p>
<p> “Fine! But you will also do my part of the cleaning! What do I have to do?”</p>
<p> Gwynsen gasped and clasped his hands together. </p>
<p> “Of course, I will do anything you ask of me! Thank you so much! Oh, you are the best, Ornstein!” The dragon slayer wasn’t prepared for the sudden hug and the following lifting, which made him grunt at the force Gwynsen used on his actions. His lover quickly placed another kiss on the top of his head, before his golden eyes gazed at the ground and smiled at the baby. “I’m sure this small boy is already hungry, so…” </p>
<p> Gwynsen pointed behind him, and Ornstein turned to look at the mother, who was ripping small strips of meat from some animal that was already smashed enough to not recognise it (but, guessing from his size, it probably has been a cow or even a horse). Around it, the other babies were sitting in front of her, already biting at the small piece of meat tossed in the middle of the circle they formed.</p>
<p> Ornstein wrinkled his nose, a bit disgusted. “I’m not… I’m not going to cut meat for him.”</p>
<p> “Don’t worry! She will give it to you.”</p>
<p> He let out a strangled noise when Gwynsen started to push him towards the mass of meat. Then, he urged him to sit down and, immediately, the baby dragon was crawling in his lap, making his hands, and even his whole body, twitch with the need to push it away. Still, Ornstein tried to suppress said need because he wanted to get this done as soon as possible and go back to bed.</p>
<p> But now that he was close, Ornstein had the chance to have a better look at it, and for sure the baby was a grotesque creature, with big (for his stature) reptile paws and a mixture of scales and thin fluff. And what was his head made of? Certainly not scales, but bone? Ornstein shivered and grimaced in disgust. Of all the dragon kinds, the storm drakes were the awfulest.</p>
<p> He grimaced, but the baby, unaware of his thought, chirped and opened his mouth, gaining a flinch from Ornstein.</p>
<p> Gwynsen noticed it and quickly rubbed his palm against his back, speaking with a calming tone of voice. “He is just asking for food, don’t worry.”</p>
<p> Ornstein regarded him with a gaze before a hiss above them caught his attention and a piece of meat fell on top of his head, trickling down it and the blood coating his hair. He bit his tongue not to curse that damn grotesque reptile and, instead, let out a noise, halfway to be a groan, halfway to be a whine. And grabbing the meat with two of his fingers, he quickly tossed it to the small baby’s maw.</p>
<p> The lack of care was clear in his movements and Gwynsen clicked his tongue before sighing. "Don't be so brute. The poor boy isn’t guilty of any of this."</p>
<p> Gwynsen, then, raised his hand and, with his wrist, whipped a strain of blood that was starting to run down his forehead. Ornstein just grunted, watching the dragon chewing the meat without taking his big eyes out of him.</p>
<p> In the back of his mind, there was a thought asking if he was going to be one of his meals once the creature grew up.</p>
<p> Another growl made Ornstein snap his eyes up to the mother, but this time, Gwynsen spoke in their language, making her let a softer growl this time and carefully place the meat in the retired knight's hands. </p>
<p> Ornstein noticed that Gwynsen was now looking at him with a big smile, but he just grumbled and grabbed another piece of meat from the mother's jaws, letting it hang in front of the baby. </p>
<p> Watching him eat was also a bit disgusting and he was praying in silence for the blood on the animal’s mouth not to fall on his clothes. Ornstein was already stinky, with the top of his hair wet with blood and the egg’s liquid staining his clothes. He just didn’t want to get any more dirty on him, the blood was too hard to clean out. </p>
<p> After a while, the baby let out a big yawn, not wanting to eat more. And Ornstein cursed under his breath when a strain of blood fell on his pants. Of course, the baby ignored him and curled on his lap, unaware of the problems he was causing on the retired knight. </p>
<p> Now that the baby was relaxed, his feathers were a bit puffed and, even though Gwynsen was mumbling about how cute he looked, Ornstein just wrinkled his nose, wanting to push the animal out of him and thinking that it was only a farce display, that the storm drake was just a disgusting creature.</p>
<p> “Now what?”</p>
<p> Gwynsen hummed. “The babies will sleep for a long time, so you can put him with his siblings. He won’t look for you until he wants to eat again.”</p>
<p> Ornstein couldn’t wait to put the baby away, so, for the first time that night, he willingly raised the storm drake and placed him down with the others. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he sighed tiredly. The mother looked coldly at him, awaiting for Ornstein to move away, and, once he was beside Gwynsen, she curled her neck around the litter.</p>
<p> “It wasn’t that bad, wasn’t it?” Gwynsen said, his arms resting on his hips and a big smile on his face. Ornstein huffed as a response, leaving the building with the other behind him. “You are all dirty, how about if we go to get you clean?”</p>
<p> “I prefer if I go alone,” he said, hugging himself when a cold breeze blew. “I need to be alone for a while.”</p>
<p> How much time was left before the sunrise?</p>
<p> A hand was on his waist, gently grabbing at it. Gwynsen quickly bent down and placed a kiss on his cheek. “All right, then I’ll be waiting for you in bed.”</p>
<p> Once they were near their house, Gwynsen gave him another kiss before they parted ways. And Ornstein sighed, watching his figure go away before turning to go to wash his hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!<br/>I got beautiful fanart from my boyfriend! It's of one of the last chapter's scenes, so please consider giving it some love! You can find it <a href="https://twitter.com/NamelessSn/status/1307740042123710465">here</a></p><p>EDIT (07/03/2021): The nightmare part has been shortened.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Taking a quick bath helped Ornstein to calm some of his nerves. The silence and solitude was something he had been used to for years, even centuries, and when problems overwhelmed his mind, getting away from everything for a while was the only thing that made him feel like he could start controlling what was happening around him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Long were the nights after lost battles, the days full of diplomatic issues or watching after an empty city where he needed to sit down and take a moment for himself, to breathe in peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> It seemed like this old habit was never going to leave his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The temple’s huge empty halls also gave him some sense of comfort along with the warm light casted by his own lamp. He tried to walk as quietly as the inevitable tapping of his footsteps let him, not to wake up any serpent men sleeping in the adjacent rooms in the process, until he reached the outside and the cold wind hit his face. Then, it was time to pick up the pace and go home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The house was settled in an old short tower near a cliff with only two floors: one used for the kitchen and the other used for the bedroom. The inside, crafted in the very same shape of the tower, was very small, the walls full of cracks and the floor always dusty, courtesy of the mountain’s wind. It gave the appearance that it would collapse in any second and the debris would fall to the emptiness acting as a neighbourhood. With everything, there wasn’t any other place where he could imagine himself living in. He wouldn’t trade a life without Gwynsen (even knowing that dragons and a humble -sometimes boring- life came in the same bag) for the many privileges he had enjoyed in his past life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ornstein couldn’t wait to change his still stained clothes with dried blood and egg’s liquids, get under the covers and forget for a couple of hours the whole deal with the nasty storm drake. Maybe, even, he would cuddle a bit with Gwynsen, if his previous discomfort didn’t get a hold of him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> But when his eyes caught a glimpse of another lamp at the entry of the house and high-pitched whines reached his ears, it seemed like his plans would take another turn he wouldn’t like at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What is that?” He asked from afar, a furrow on his face and standing at a safe distance from the pair sitting on the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gwynsen, too focused on trying to calm the storm drake on his lap, didn’t notice Ornstein’s approach until his voice was heard between the baby’s cries. He flinched, and thanks to the shades of the light casted from above him, from the lamp in the step below him, his expression seemed one full of fright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The hideous and loud cry didn’t get its chance to pierce Ornstein's mind. The creature went quiet right away, his head moving fast to look at his surroundings until his eyes laid on Ornstein. For a brief moment, he held his gaze, after the baby started trying to wriggle out of Gwynsen’s grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Though the dragon slayer took a step back, a precaution he shouldn’t need but his mind made him believe otherwise, his partner was quick to secure the baby in his lap. This only made Ornstein’s mood to get worse. At those hours, feeling tired and sick of dealing with storm drakes, having the baby in front of him because of Gwynsen was making him feel an unusual rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He just wanted to sleep, goddammit!</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Ornstein, let me explain this…” Gwynsen started, a tone too carefully measured. He awaited for Ornstein to say something, but the retired knight only tapped his left foot on the floor, starting to feel his patience was running low. With a sigh, he continued: “There was… The mother called for us again, not much later when I was already on the bed, and you… I mean, you can understand that I have to go. And-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “By the Gods, Gwynsen, just go straight to the point!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A sharp intake of breath later, “The baby was crying and didn’t let anyone sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “And why did you bring him here?” After voicing the question, Ornstein groaned to himself, bringing a hand to his temple. “Don’t tell me, you felt you could be of more help than his actual mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I just felt like he shouldn’t stay in the nest, that he would feel better if he was with us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Somewhere, in the depths of Ornstein’s mind, the whole situation of helping animals was too familiar to him. It gave him a brief chink of nostalgia, a brief chink of sadness, until the mixed feelings where no more and only outrage remainded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “And look, my gut was right! The baby has calmed down,” Gwynsen continued, his eyes observing closely the small shape of the storm drake. “I think he needs to be around you, and because he didn’t see you after waking up, he got scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “If the storm drake is calm now, bring him back to where he belongs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gwynsen blinked at him, “Didn’t you hear what I’ve said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yes. And I decided to ignore it because I don’t like where you are trying to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “My love…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Agh, don’t start with my love this, or my love that. You already know I don’t want a beast in our house, let alone a dragon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “He’s a storm drake…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ornstein clicked his tongue, “Whatever! At the end they are all the same, a bunch of scales that breath fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His partner decided to ignore that comment with an eye roll, a gesture that made Ornstein’s furrow deeper, and said: “He may need to sleep with-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No,” he spat, watching his partner raising from the steps, baby in one hand and lamp in the other. “Our deal was only food, not sleep together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Then, we have to change some things for his own good.” Gwynsen let out a sigh from the bottom of his lungs. “Ornstein, the night has been so long… Please, you are not going to suffer because the baby sleeps near you. I mean, the worst thing that could happen is that you wake up with him curled up by your side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “And what makes you think that I’m fine with it? What about his mother? Did she just let you walk away with her cub?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Actually, she is willing to let us take the baby with us as long as I keep an eye on both of you. And as long as you go to the nest to feed him...” He let out a yawn, and the baby followed suit with one of his own. Gwynsen chuckled at that, looking at the baby with a fond little smile. “Everybody needs to sleep, it has been a long night… Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> For a brief moment, Ornstein watched his back and white mane disappear under the door’s arch, until he blinked and bolted behind his partner, the lamp hanging from his hand was wagging carelessly from one side to the other, but the candle’s state was the last problem of the dragon slayer right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What do you think you are doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He was standing next to their kitchen, a very old and rusty fireplace cooking, with a table on the nearside and cooking tools either hanging on the wall or in the upper shelves of the wardrobe they used to store food. As the kitchen was the last thing builded in the house, it was the only place that didn’t seem to fall apart at any second, unlike everything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Before turning around, a sigh reached Ornstein’s ears, and he noticed the baby trying to look at him over Gwynsen’s shoulder. He wrinkled his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You accepted to take care of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Don’t make me repeat myself!” Ornstein scolded. “You’ve done this without asking me! You decided it all by yourself as if giving him a home isn’t a big deal. But it is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> For a split of second, Gwynsen looked at the ceiling, his body flinching with the promise of getting closer to Ornstein, but deciding against it after all. His lips were pressed in a thin line, his brow furrowed though his eyes weren’t looking at him hardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Do you want me to ask? Alright, what do you prefer, having the baby sleeping here or us sleeping in the nest?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The storm drake chirped, and tried to get free from Gwynsen’s grab, but his hand was stronger than the creature’s force. The question led to a grunt and a pair of arms folded in a defensive manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “And how about you saying something to make the baby stay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Believe me, if I could do anything to keep the baby with his mother I would have done it by now.” Tiredness was starting to be visible on his face, and with a swift, though a bit clumsy, Gwynsen changed the storm drake’s weight on his arms. The creature simply purred, without taking his eyes from Ornstein.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Something tells me that you haven’t tried too much,” Ornstein puffed. “Why can’t you understand that I don’t want to be part of raising this… this lizard? Why are you trying to force me into it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> This time, Gwynsen just rolled his eyes, letting out a long breath, and turned away. Ornstein stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and the sudden lack of sound indicating that Ornstein was following Gwynsen, made him stop as well, until his frame could be hidden by the wall. Both looked at each other, both with different emotions in their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Will you help me to make a bed for him?” A yawn followed the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “For real, Gwynsen?” He didn’t get an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Impotence. Annoyance. Tiredness. When Ornstein was left alone he let out a grunt with all those emotions. His first impulse was to go upstairs, but once in their room, facing the back of Gwynsen while he was searching inside a closet, he didn’t know what else he should do or say. Ornstein stood there, an awkward grimace on his face while trying to avoid the baby’s stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Did you change your mind?” Came the muffle voice of Gwynsen before closing the closet door. The happy wagging tail rated out his presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’m not going to sleep here,” he announced. And his cheeks were tainted with a slight shadow of red when Gwynsen pointed a questioning eyebrow towards him. “What? Do you really expect me to sleep near… that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His partner kneeled in front of the bed. A bed that, actually, was only the mattress laying on the floor, against the wall. It has been a long while since the mattress base had been broken and neither of them wanted to try and build another nor search for one in abandoned towns, and as long as the spring wires weren’t out of it, they were fine. After all, everything in that house was either old or broken. Once, Gwynsen had a bookcase but, one day, it was so worn that it practically ended up falling to pieces. The books they kept were all piled on the floor since then. Every wardrobe they had, had their hinges broken or worned, making strident noises when opening. And their new acquisition was a wobbly table with many cuts on the surface, as if someone was trying to cut it into pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Honestly? I was expecting a bit of collaboration from you. Not getting involved like you say, but at least helping me for this night.” Gwynsen travelled his gaze from the sheet he grabbed from the wardrobe to the baby that was starting to turn in his grasp, wanting to walk towards Ornstein. “Ah...” His frown was starting to show signs of distress, and when, with a clumsy hand, he tried to place the sheet in some kind of messy form while stopping the baby from running at all cost, Ornstein found himself sighing and snatching the fabric from his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He, too, kneeled in front of the bed, but keeping his distance with the other two, just in case, and because he didn’t want to look at Gwynsen, not when he felt his pride a bit smashed, both from helping him and having such a hasty response (and announcing he wasn’t going to sleep with him).</span>
</p><p>
  <span> With quick hands, he folded the sheet into a basket shape while mumbling, “This is stupid, dragons don’t need a little bed to sleep…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “The baby needs to be warm until he moults,” Gwynsen explained with a quiet tone, a tone that made Ornstein click his tongue. Then, he searched for Ornstein’s eyes when he raised up. “Are you being serious? About not sleeping here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> At the same time, the baby let out a soft whine, as if he was complaining about his choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Of course.” Ornstein spat, but once again his cheeks had a faint shadow of red. He had to admit that he was starting to feel like a brat with a tantrum, but the lack of sleep wasn’t doing any favour to his rational part but fueling his irritation. “Have fun with this… ugly little lizard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Ornstein…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ignoring his partner, the retired knight grabbed his lamp and with a determined face, he stormed down the stairs. Behind him, Gwynsen made clear his annoyance with a groan before the loud cries of the baby silenced whatever he said next. He left the house with a sulky expression on his face, his steps leading him to his old room inside the temple, one that he didn’t like at all, as it was on the same floor where the serpent men slept, with a moisture in the air and a dead silence that, for some reason, crept on his nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> One of the entries was right in front of the tower, so it didn’t take long for him to be under his frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Wait, Ornstein!” He turned around, looking at the silhouette of Gwynsen illuminated by his lamp in the distance, just at the same time his partner yelled again. “You are right! Come back, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> That… was something he wasn’t expecting at all, but somewhere in the depths of his mind, someone was smirking with satisfaction. He noticed that Gwynsen wasn’t carrying the baby and wondering if the little rat was running free inside the house, he decided to go against the god’s petition and stayed still besides the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> After a moment in which any of them moved, Gwynsen was the first one to take a step closer. He had a frown, a deep solemn expression displayed on his face, the total opposite of what his words were trying to communicate. It made Ornstein back up, taking a defensive stance and looking warily at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Why are you complicating this, Ornstein?” His tone was telling how frustrated he was feeling. The knight peeked at the floor, but no dragon was curling on his feet. “I don’t get it, you used to be so brave! And now you are making a show because of what? A baby who can’t even breath fire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ornstein wrinkled his nose, feeling a pang of shame in his guts. “This has nothing to do with being brave! Do you think because you got to be friends with these lizards I can just forget everything so easily? So classic of you, always so damn optimistic!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ornstein had enough. He turned to leave, not wanting to be near Gwynsen anymore for that night, but he was grabbed by his arm even after he could take a single step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I am not asking you to forget everything! Just… understand me. I can’t abandon him now, and you said you were going to take care of him! I was counting on you and… the baby is crying, and it won’t stop crying until you are near him! Gods, you don’t even need to touch him, just… please, Ornstein.” The retired knight observed his face for an instant, the solemn expression completely turned into a plea. “Again, you are right. I should have asked you first. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> With that said, his own expression got a little bit softer. A sudden wind disheveled their hair, Ornstein janked his arm out of his grasp and reached his face to put some locks behind his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yes, you should have,” he said, chin slightly up, before continuing, “I’m not making a show out of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gwynsen let out a sigh before shaking his head. “No, of course not, I’m sorry for saying that. I know all of this is a big change for you. But… You- No, we. We can’t turn our backs to him, As I said, he is just a baby who only wants to eat and feel safe. And I told you that I would help you with everything...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “But why didn’t you make him stay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “The truth is… There was… a bit of chaos. Every baby was crying and the mother was very pissed. Once I got there she practically threw me out of the nest with the baby. That’s why he is here now… No matter what she tried to do, the baby wouldn’t stop crying and that’s why I thought that, maybe… Maybe if you were around… I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ornstein rubbed his eyes with a sigh. Now, his partner was looking like a stray puppy, and his own head was starting to hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Alright, alright, you are sorry…” He closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them, he met Gwynsen’s questioning look. “But I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Please.” Gwynsen was growing impatient. And, once again, Ornstein held his gaze, his gaze asking him to be around the baby for him. His partner looked behind him for a moment, to the house, just right before speaking with a side little smile. “Besides, your old room is already being used, so...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ornstein opened his mouth in surprise, but just when he was about to say something, he was cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What?! You don’t need it anymore if you are sleeping with me!” he exclaimed as Ornstein grunted, almost rolling his eyes. “Listen, I’ll stay up with you if that’s what you need to be sure that the baby won’t get closer. And if I fall asleep before you, just wake me up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Don’t worry,” Ornstein deadpanned at the same time he turned around. “I can find another room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “But not another bed,” Gwysen said, following him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I can handle that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’ll be between the two of you, to make sure he doesn’t get closer. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Goddamn it! You aren’t going to stop doing this, right?” Ornstein grunted, throwing back his head. He turned around and looked at Gwynsen, all tiredness and frustration in full display on his face, and the head shaking he got back as an answer almost made him grunt again. Instead, he cursed under his breath before pointing a menacing finger under Gwynsen’s nose. “Listen to me, if that little rat gets near me I swear that I’m cutting it into pieces, and then his mother. Do you understand me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Now, his answer was a vigorous nod. Ornstein walked past him, with a deep furrow on his forehead and already regretting his dumb decision when Gwynsen sighed relieved behing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> What a disastrous night. To think it started so well…</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “How did you know where I was going?” Ornstein asked half way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And Gwynsen simply shrugged. “It was easy. Where else could have you gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He clicked his tongue, though he couldn’t make out why it made him feel a bit annoyed. No, actually, it was the lack of sleep. Yes, it was that. And the culprit of that was, in fact, still crying, with a high pitched whine that could be heard even standing in the front door. Ornstein took a deep breath, closing his eyes with force before making his mind to enter the house, all along with Gwynsen’s hand on his back. Probably it was to show him support. Probably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ornstein didn’t discard that his partner didn’t trust he was going to help him. And maybe he was right on having such mistrust. After all, Ornstein’s legs were telling him to get out of the house once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> But once in front of the pathetic and curled up creature on the floor, he shut up. Though the retired knight was glad for the rest given to his ears, he felt a pang of annoyance. Because Gwynsen was right, and he was starting to feel a bit ashamed of his own reaction after thinking about his partner’s words: “Why are you complicating this, Ornstein? I don’t get it, you used to be so brave! And now you are making a show because of what? A baby who can’t even breath fire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He looked from a distance how Gwynsen calmed down the baby, speaking soothing words to the animal wrapped in his arms and which wasn’t taking his eyes out of him. A moment passed, and the baby was finally quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Why are you blushing?” The god asked suddenly, blinking at him in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ornstein just turned his face away, trying not to furrow. “The baby is fine now, right? Can I go to the bed for good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> With a hand, Gwynsen gestured towards it, and Ornstein didn’t need much time to be sitting on his bed’s side, legs crossed, back against the pillow and returning a wary gaze to the green baby’s eyes. He could discern Gwynsen’s arm petting the creature and a little smile playing on his lips, but once the baby tried to jump on the mattress, his whole expression changed, hands fast in grabbing the baby by the… torso?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh, no, no. You have to stay right here,” Gwynsen said with a soothing tone, though his expression was more of a nervous man. At the same time, Ornstein took a sharp intake of breath, observing the little claws of his wings grabbing the bed’s sheet, and deep inside, an impulse to kick the creature was growing bigger and bigger. The baby just tilted his head in confusion, looking up at Gwynsen. “I know you are afraid to be alone, but Ornstein won’t go anywhere. We aren’t going to leave you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> More pettings, more soft words, Gwynsen’s hand disengaging the claws from the sheet slowly and tucking the baby in his sheet. Now, the baby looked as if all his intentions to go near the knight had died out. Ornstein doubted that the animal was understanding anything Gwynsen was saying, and for what did Gwynsen make him make something like a little bed to the baby if now he was almost wrapped with it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The conclusion came fast: Gwynsen was lost and he didn’t know what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> That thought worsened his sense of shame. Truly, he did complicate this whole issue, and not only that, he has been a bit selfish too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ornstein clenched his jaw, looking at his partner’s back with a look full of guilty. But when he was about to open his mouth to apologize, the sound of soft purrs reached his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “That’s it! Such a good boy!” Just for a quick moment, Gwynsen looked back at Ornstein, a big triumphant smile reaching his tired eyes. “Look at you! Isn’t this comfy? I bet it is even better than the nest! You are like a little prince, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The god sighed, long and deep, before laying horizontally on the bed’s end. Only his upper half body could fit, so his legs were spreaded on the floor. It looked very uncomfortable, but Gwynsen just wrapped an arm around the baby and held him closer, letting the creature rest his head on his chest to look at the retired knight. Then, he smiled at Ornstein with a reassured smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “If the baby moves I can stop him like this. And even if I fall asleep I would notice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ornstein watched closely his face, then the baby cuddled in his arms all comfortably. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His partner nodded. “Look at the baby, even if he wants to walk over you, he needs to get rid of the sheet first. Trust me, I would notice everything. You don’t need to worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Taking a deep breath, he nodded back. “Alright. I… I’ll trust you. Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Whatever Gwynsen was going to say next, it died in a yawn. Following right after, Ornstein mimicked it, and when the baby also yawned, Gwynsen let out a quiet laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Could you blow the candles, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ornstein nodded and did what he was asked, before getting as comfortable as he could on the bed. But having his legs bent to make room for Gwynsen and his head in a position that allowed him to quickly look where the baby was, wasn’t helping at all. Still, he wasn’t feeling like complaining anymore (for that night at least), and it wasn’t the worst way he has ever slept. He remembered one time, back during the Dragon War, when he and his troop had to sleep against irregular rocks for almost a week. Ornstein looked at the wall, his eyes still trying to adjust to the darkness, with a thoughtful expression. That had happened after Gwynsen’s banishment...</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Ornstein.” His partner’s voice came as a whisper. It brought him back to reality. He looked down, though he could only discern the profile of his face in the darkness. His partner didn’t wait for an answer, the sheet’s rustle was enough to make him know that he was awake. “What I told you earlier… About you not being brave. And making a show out of this. I’m sorry for saying that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Why are you bringing that up now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I don’t want you to believe I think less of you. It was just… I didn’t know why I told you that. I wasn’t thinking at all. You are the bravest person I’ve ever met. And of course I understand that this is a big deal for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A silence took place between the two of them, only broken by the sound of the wind out of the house. Ornstein, once again, felt his cheeks tinted by red, just slightly, but his expression was soft, almost relieved and happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I want to apologize too. For being so harsh. And not understanding that this is also difficult for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “So… are we fine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ornstein touched Gwynsen’s arm with his foot, “Yes. We are fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His leg started to be caressed by his lover’s rough hand. He was glad to feel his warmth, bringing the sense of peace he was missing that night. It made him close his eyes, forgetting for a second that there was a dragon in the same room as him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “My love?” Ornstein just hummed in acknowledgment. “Are you jealous because the baby is cuddling with me and not you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh, fuck off!” He exclaimed while pushing the other with his foot, though he snorted at the teasing tone in Gwynsen’s voice and let out a short quiet laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His partner also laughed with a dirty laugh at the back of his throat, but tried to keep it as low as possible. Unfortunately, it didn’t work, and soon, a little growl reached their ears, making them cease their brief playful teasing. After the interruption, Ornstein returned to his memories while Gwynsen whispered soothing words at the baby and petted him. When the storm drake finally fell asleep, Gwynsen became silent, probably falling asleep as well not long after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Even with the sound of their rhythmic breaths marking the pass of time, it was hard to tell how long Ornstein had been laying there, eyes looking at nothing and mind wandering through unpleasant memories of a war which happened centuries ago. His body refused to sleep properly and he jumped from periods of looking at the ceiling to dreams full of dead bodies, smells of burned skin and blood, and friends crying for help at the verge of death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> At dawn, Ornstein slowly opened his eyes after having tried to get as little rest as he could. His body was covered in a cold sweat for the sporadic nightmares and he felt even more tired than when he was at the nest. The light was starting to slip through the window and the wind seemed to give them a brief lull. For a moment, it was hard to move. All his strength seemed nonexistent, and all he could do was to lay there, eyes fixed on the wall and mind going over and over the faces of people who didn’t exist anymore. Grief threatened to take over him yet Ornstein kept his cool. The last thing he wanted to do was to be chased by the ghosts of his past, not when he had learned to let them go, to forgive and understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ornstein picked at the end of the bed. Gwynsen and the baby were still sleeping soundly. That was good. He, then, pushed the sheet aside and stepped out of the bed, not wanting to spend any more time there and let those dreams mess with his head more than needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> When he reached the kitchen, after successfully walking in complete silence and not waking anyone in the process, he decided it was better for him to have his mind busy with something. So, he started to cook some breakfast, even though, that night, Gwynsen promised to do it by himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> By the time he was putting the food on plates, a high-pitched whine came from upstairs. Ornstein sighed, rubbing at one of his tired eyes. No much longer, Gwynsen was walking down the stairs with the baby cradled in his arms. His eyes flicked to them for a second, and he caught a glimpse of his partner’s pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I told you I was going to cook you some food in return…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The retired knight didn’t answer back. He just limited himself to walk over the table and put the plates on it. The sudden change of weight made it sway a bit, and Ornstein placed a hand on the surface to stop the table from moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What’s the problem, my love?” Gwynsen asked with concern, getting closer to him. Ornstein frowned and extended a hand between them, looking warily at Gwynsen. Only then, his partner seemed to notice he had a storm drake in his arms. He lifted his eyebrows, smiling apologetically. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ornstein just shook his head, lowering his hand and sitting on the table. “I didn’t sleep well, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Are you sure? You look… sad. You have a bad face.” There was concern in his tone, and his eyes were closely watching Ornstein. “Did you have another nightmare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Why was it so easy for Gwynsen to read what was going on?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No, no. I didn’t have one. It was just hard to get some sleep with the baby near me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Well, it was half the truth. And it was fine, Ornstein didn’t want to worry his partner with the same issue again, and not when it has been only just a nightmare. The knight lowered his gaze to the plate of food. He wasn’t hungry at all, but he started eating not to raise more suspicion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Of course, Gwynsen didn’t seem very convinced, but neither did he seem to want to push the matter further, so he just started to eat as well (after complaining how much his back hurted). The baby was on his lap, head peeking over the table and beak dangerously close to Gwynsen’s food. From time to time, Ornstein glanced at him (for once he wasn’t being observed by the creature) before looking at the god, oblivious to the storm drake’s intentions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You should better keep an eye on-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> But it was too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gwynsen gasped when the baby dipped his beak on the plate, quickly dropping his cutlery and separating the creature from the food. In the process, some of it landed on his clothes, and he complained about the stains while letting the storm drake on the floor. Out of instinct, Ornstein crossed his legs on the chair, but he was still looking at his partner with a little smile playing on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Don’t laugh at me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’m not laughing,” Ornstein answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yes, you are! You always make that face when you want to laugh but don’t want to be rude,” Gwynsen said, looking at his shirt with an expression of mild annoyance before sighing. “We should hurry and get him to the nest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The baby walked to Ornstein’s side and chirped, his little head, also stained with food, could barely reach him, but still, the knight regarded him with a glare of disgust. He couldn’t agree more with Gwynsen.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh, well, phew... *puts hands in hips and looks around* It's been some time since I've updated this story, huh? </p><p>Actually, I'm very sorry for the waiting. The reason I took so long was that, for different reasons, I felt out with the story and it was impossible for me to sit down and write this bad boy. Also, I didn't have a lot of motivation to do so, but I'm back again and I definitely plan to finish this fic!</p><p>Hope you all like this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> It had been three days since the baby hatched, but the creature soon became more aware and curious about its surroundings. Their daily routine, which consisted in taking care of the house, animals and tiny garden, was turned upside down to feed an ever-hungry baby and take care of the tiny problems the creature brought with it. It was safe to say that Gwynsen actually liked the new change, but Ornstein was completely different.</p><p> The creature, which resembled a mixture of a baby goose and an unruly dog, was always twirling around his feet without giving him a rest. In the blink of an eye, it brought Ornstein multiple waves of headaches (more than he expected) and a level of stress he hasn’t experienced since his years as the Golden Knight. That, mixed with his lately lack of proper sleep and nightmares, was starting to take a toll on him. Such was the bad state Ornstein was starting to show signs of, that Gwynsen thought his partner needed to sit down at the temple and let his mind rest for a while. </p><p> Once they finished feeding the baby, a task which was always tense because the storm drake mother hated Ornstein as much as he hated her, the forgotten god suggested the plan. As it was still early in the morning, the sun was low and hazy. Thanks to the spring season, it didn't feel too hot, and a nice soft breeze blew the mountain. It was the total opposite of the usual wind that ruled their lives. Such days were good to meditate, therefore, Ornstein was quickly convinced.</p><p> The walk to the temple was quiet, none of them talked as Ornstein seemed to still be in a bad mood. The baby ran behind them, tummy full and big eyes locked on Ornstein’s feet to not lose him. However, its tiny paws couldn't keep up with their rhythm and Gwynsen ended up picking it up, but not without leaving a soft whimper owing to his recently lower back pain.</p><p> The temple was usually empty, apart from the presence of petrified worshipers, half human (or whatever humanoid species they were in their past life) and half dragon. Even if they were no more residences of the world of the living, it was an unspoken rule not to touch or bother them. The serpent-men who walked past them always lowered their gazes as if they were in the presence of some kind of divinity. Sometimes, even, they offered the comfort of a blanket to their cold rocky bodies. The pair crossed one of the entry archways and walked down the stairs covered by a velvet carpet, which was a bit dusty as it wasn’t cleaned so frequently. Ornstein was the first one to sit down on their usual seat in front of the altar, with his legs crossed and hands laying on his knees, in the same position Gwynsen had always insisted him on taking. The wyvern statue which silently guarded the worshippers was the first thing to return him the gaze with its cold eyes. It sent a shiver down Ornstein’s back. He never had liked that statue and learned to avoid staring at it for too long.</p><p> Suddenly, a whimper coming from the stairs reached his ears and made him turn his eyes to the already mentioned place. The ghost of a smile appeared on Ornstein's straight face, even if he really tried to hide it. Gwynsen was still walking down the stairs, sideways, with one hand on the railing to keep his balance while the other held the baby.</p><p> “Age catches up with you, huh?” Ornstein teased with a tiny smirk.</p><p> “Ey! This is for sleeping at the end of the bed, not because I’m old!” Gwynsen exclaimed, eyebrows drawn together. “You should start meditating!”</p><p> “As you wish, old man.” When the retired knight closed his eyes, a sound which was half way between a snort and a groan was let out by Gwynsen.</p><p> After taking a deep breath, Ornstien rolled his shoulders to release some of the tension on his body. The same soft breeze blowing in the mountain was trying to get inside the temple through the archway in front of the altar. It felt a bit cold, but relaxing. Ornstein focussed on his breathing, and, soon, he felt how tired he was. However, he didn’t get to taste the promised peace as he felt a pair of eyes nagging at him.</p><p> Opening his own eyes, the retired knight was met by Gwynsen’s back. His partner was busy with fixing the altar, burning some incense and lighting some candles, but Ornstein didn’t pay attention to him. The culprit had poked its head over Gwynsen’s shoulder. After three days, it didn’t come as a surprise anymore. The baby’s big green eyes were fixed on him, and once they locked eyes, it let out a happy chirp from its beak, which was still a bit stained with blood from its breakfast. The feathers on its head were slightly ruffled and two of them were standing up, giving the baby a ridiculous look. Ornstein couldn’t help but sigh and rub his tired eyes.</p><p> “I hope you don’t plan to meditate as well,” he commented, frowning. “You know how much this little rat loves to jump on me.”</p><p> “I told you I was going to watch over him,” Gwynsen calmly answered before turning around with a tiny smile on his lips. “By the way, you should stop calling him a «rat». I don’t want him to think that’s his name.”</p><p> A good smell was starting to fill the temple. The forgotten god walked towards his lover and lowered himself to sit on the red fabric beside him, legs crossed in the same way with the baby placed in the gap between them. Immediately after taking the seat, a chirp was let out by the creature, which made Ornstein wrinkle his nose.</p><p> “Well, I have a plethora of other names for the beast, but I think you wouldn’t approve…” he deadpanned.</p><p> A sigh left Gwynsen’s lips, yet he decided to ignore the reply.</p><p> “We should think of a proper name. You know, his siblings already have one.”</p><p> “And why doesn’t its mother name it as well?” Ornstein arched an eyebrow at him, crossing his arms.</p><p> “I…” Gwynsen averted his eyes, as if he was a kid telling a mischief to his mother, and petted the baby on the head. The gesture told everything Ornstein needed to know. “I asked her to let us do it.”</p><p> “You are hopeless,” Ornstein exclaimed, shaking his head. “When the hell did you do that?”</p><p> Gwynsen gave him a sideway look and a grin appeared on his lips.</p><p> “Remember two days ago, when we went to the nest after the baby tried to eat my breakfast?” Ornstein didn’t answer. Instead, he furrowed his eyebrows, waiting for Gwynsen’s choice of words. “When you… After two babies jumped on you and you ran away screaming you couldn’t do it, that it was too much… Well, while you were calming down outside, I asked the mother.”</p><p> “I didn’t run away! Goddammit…” Ornstein snarled, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I simply got up and left the nest because you didn’t do your part to keep them away from me.”</p><p> “Sure…” Gwynsen teased, eyes narrowed with a hint of mischief.</p><p> Ornstein groaned, averting his eyes before his partner crushed his pride. “I can’t believe you prefered to stay inside to ask that dumb thing…”</p><p> “Did you want me to follow you?” The god raised his eyebrows, surprised.</p><p> “It would have been nice, yes! You know, to show you care about me, not just that you’re having fun with all of these!”</p><p> “But of course I care about you!” Gwynsen let out a warm chuckle. The grumpy face of his partner was an adorable sight for him. “I trusted that you could handle your… distaste for dragons. And you did it, didn’t you? You ended up returning and feeding our little baby!”</p><p> “I hate when you talk like this about the rat…” Ornstien grumbled, looking at him with a furrow. “It’s a dragon, not a puppy!”</p><p> “Don’t tell me you are jealous,” the god teased, trying to hold back a laugh.</p><p> “I am absolutely not! Don’t be a fool.”</p><p> “If I recall correctly, you weren’t fond of pet names… Did that change?!” Gwynsen raised his eyebrows with amusement. A big grin splitted his lips. “Don’t tell me my little grumpy baby wants to be treated as such now!”</p><p> Gwynsen raised his hand to pinch Ornstein’s cheek, while letting out cute noises. In consequence, Ornstein groaned loud, from deep within him, and slapped his partner’s hand out of his face. His annoyance was such that even the storm drake cooed at Gwynsen, as if to reprimand him for teasing its beloved caretaker.</p><p> “You are such a child sometimes!” Ornstein pointed his wrinkled nose to the wyvern statue.</p><p> “What can I say? I feel as happy as a little brat when I’m around you.” Gwynsen tilted his head, leaning towards Ornstein, and waited in that position, even if his lower back complained a little bit.</p><p> When the redhead gave him a sideways look, he discovered a wide grin on the god’s lips. Ornstein couldn’t help but to roll his eyes. The gesture made Gwynsen chuckle before going back to a more comfortable position.</p><p> “Sweet Lord…” Ornstein sighed, deciding to conclude the conversation. “Weren’t we here so I could relax? This feels like the total opposite...”</p><p> “Of course! Forgive me for distracting you! Go on.”</p><p> “Don’t let that little rat run free, or I swear I pluck it,” Ornstein warned, before closing his eyes.</p><p> “Trust me on this. I’ll be your guardian!”</p><p> Humming, Ornstein returned both hands to his bent knees. For a long moment, he could feel two pairs of eyes on him, the baby and Gwynsen’s. Of course, the first one was quite annoying. The second, on the other hand, felt rather comforting; Ornstein could picture the goofy smile and the loving stare on Gwynsen’s face, even though one part of him told him that probably it was just his imagination. In the end, he decided to ignore both with a sigh and started meditating as he was taught by his partner, long ago. First, he picked an object to focus on. As always, the winner was his breathing since any other thing was yet too distracting for his restless mind. Then, he started the breathing pattern and carried it out over and over again: breathe in; hold seven seconds; breath out; wait seven seconds; repeat.</p><p> It was hard to tell how long Ornstein remained still (as good as he could). However, a rather cold draft went through the archway behind them and sent a shiver down the back of the retired knight. Ornstein lost the rhythmin, and, as if a window had been open in front of him, the myriads of sounds from the temple flooded through his ears. The first thing he identified was the sound of Gwynsen’s breath. Then, he heard a soft purring, meaning the little rat was being petted. It made Ornstein wrinkled his nose in annoyance.</p><p> It was a matter of fact the storm drake had been treated like a cat for the past few days. Gwynsen had grown fond of it in a time record. Probably (and Ornstein believed it), it happened the second the baby had imprinted on him, thinking they could have a pet. It was something that infuriated Ornstien given that the dragon wasn’t a pet and shouldn’t be treated as one!</p><p> The image of the baby appeared in front of his inner eye, as if Ornstein didn’t have enough with having the creature around him every second. Another shiver ran through his body, half from disgust and half from shame. He couldn’t believe he had gone from slaying colossal ancient dragons to have one of their descendants running between his feet. It was comical, pathetic even. Yet, wasn’t it the price he accepted once he decided to stay with Gwynsen? To live near creatures he despised? He could have gone accepting his loss, he could have parted in another journey to find a new purpose or to find what became of old comrades. Instead, he stayed, and because of his decision, a disgusting rat followed him thinking he, the one who slayed its very own kind, was its mother…</p><p> Besides him, Gwynsen cleared his throat, apologising afterwards for the disruption. Ornstein took a deep breath and tried to return his focus to his breathing. Nevertheless, it turned out to be impossible. Stress was taking over every part of his body. The baby had been a huge change, not only it was his sworn enemy but had broken the peace Gwynsen and him enjoyed too. The nightmares, also, had returned because of the creature. Ornstein couldn’t stop wondering what would happen once the little rat grew up and learned that archaic language. He was sure the first story it would learn would be the one of his legend, and once he learned of the numerous deaths he carried on his back, what would happen next? Would it chase him? Would it breathe its fire on him once he got out of the house they had to forcefully share? One thing was clear: the baby, once adult, would be no different from its congeners which hated him.</p><p> The whole situation was definitely a sick joke. Ornstein didn’t doubt it. A dragon being raised by a dragon slayer… If the soul of Lord Gwyn hadn't been burned to persevere the flame, he could have sworn it was his curse for everything he had failed to accomplish: protect his friends and fellow knights, protect the Lord Vessel, and kill the traitor. Maybe, even, it was all Velka’s doing, if she was still alive… It was funny how his own faith in godhood had changed during his time guarding the cathedral and his journey. For him, they ceased to be holy, wise, strong or honorable. Their common main quality was that they were all a bunch of cowards who prefered to save their arses than to fulfill their roles and help save their city.</p><p> The sound of fabric brushing reached Ornstein’s ears. It made a furrow appear on his brow. The retired knight was tempet to open his eyes, yet they were kept shut. Instead, he tried to guess what the hell Gwynsen was doing next to him. Not long after, the baby chirped and Gwynsen let out a quiet «shh». It happened two more times, and, weirdly, the baby sounded farther from him with each one of his annoying chirps.</p><p> In the end, Ornstein couldn’t take the mystery anymore and opened his eyes, just slightly to peek at the pair that lately brought him headaches. It was safe to say that Ornstein wanted to smack Gwynsen on the head right after he had a look around.</p><p> The baby was wandering the room while his partner used his arms as a barrier whenever the storm drake got too close to Ornstein. It immediately made him feel annoyed, and the retired knight pondered what to do next. Somehow, after a while of observing his oblivious lover, whose eyes were firmly fixed on the baby, he didn’t come up with a good idea. The storm drake was waving its tail during its exploration, using its snout to smell the dust that should have been cleaned by that moment… Not like the state of the temple was any of Ornstein’s business, but he was already used to the serpent-men's habits. What surprised Ornstein was, in fact, that the little rat was minding its own business for once.</p><p> The retired knight followed the creature with his eyes for a while. When the baby buried its nose in one of the worshippers’ statues, it let out a sneeze. It was tiny and high-pitched. It sounded ridiculous, and Ornstein needed to use all his will-power to hold back a snort. He, too, noticed the way Gwynsen held his breath.</p><p> It was in that moment when it occurred to Ornstein that he could mess with his partner for breaking their promise.</p><p> “What was that?,” he asked, once he closed his eyes.</p><p> Without looking, he knew Gwynsen had flinched at the sound of his voice.</p><p> “I… Ah… I sneezed,” Gwynsen answered, unsure. It was hard not to laugh, but Ornstein was good at hiding such things. Not for nothing he had spent long hours attending meetings of the royal court. “There is so much dust in here… I should clean it later!”</p><p> Ornstein knew well how his lover’s sneezes sounded. There hasn’t been a single time when they had sounded so… small. Insted, they were as if a thunder hit the ground. Always loud and rumbling. Goddammit, if he hadn’t promptly awoken at night because of them…</p><p> “A-Anyway,” his partner continued, “sorry for interrupting you. Go back to meditate!”</p><p> Ornstein let out a noise that could have been interpreted as an agreement, waited for a little while to let Gwynsen calm down and opened his eyes again.</p><p> In that moment, the forgotten god raised from the floor and walked towards the baby, nibbling at the worshippers’ knee before coughing when some of the dust got in its mouth. Right after the baby let out the raspy sounds, Gwynsen started coughing to cover them, while picking the baby up. Ornstein couldn’t believe him.</p><p> Once again, he closed his eyes, and asked with a calm voice: “Where are you going?”</p><p> “I- Nowhere! My… My back is killing me! You know… From sleeping in a bad position… I need to stretch my legs.”</p><p> One thing Ornstien had always admired about Gwynsen was his honesty. He never hesitated to say the truth even if it was harsh. For that very same reason, he had never learned to lie, and was as bad as a dog trying to fly.</p><p> “Sure… You could sit down on the stairs, then. You’ll be more comfortable.”</p><p> “Don’t worry about me and keep meditating!”</p><p> Not long after, Gwynsen was back at his side, sitting down with the baby cradled on his arms. Ornstein wondered if his little teasing had been enough to warn him, but the answer didn’t take too much time to be known. The little storm drake was back to wander on its own. This time, the baby stopped in front of them, its attention dragged by the wyvern statue behind the altar. It remained still in front of it, and it was as if Gwynsen breathed for the first time. Out of the corner of his eyes, Ornstein saw his lover leaning back on his arms with a tiny sigh. Ornstein rolled his eyes, allowing a tiny smile to spread on his lips.</p><p> The baby was waving its tail, its useless wings folded and the tiny hands clenched into fist under the base of its neck. The head, smooth without horns and full of feathers, was looking up, before it was tilted to the right, to the left, and back to the right. Then, the baby chirped, trying to get the statue's attention. When it didn’t work, it chirped again, and again. This time, Ornstein didn’t say anything to Gwynsen, and he truly didn’t know why. Maybe it was because he was surprised by the baby getting interested in something that wasn’t him for more than one minute; because he, too, could breathe for the first time since days.</p><p> However, as soon as the thought crossed his mind, the baby turned around. The way it stopped to wave its tail and lowered its head resembled the gesture someone did when they had given up, defeated. That sadness didn’t last long though. Ornstein and the baby made eye contact and its mood changed completely. The wagging tail was back again and a happy coo left its beak. In less than a second, it runned to Ornstein and tried to jump on him. Gwynsen, being taken aback, wasn’t as fast to stop it as Ornstein was to raise from the floor. In a jiffy, the retired knight got behind his lover, looking down at the creature with a frown. </p><p> How brief had been the moment of peace…</p><p> After catching the baby, who didn’t stop twirling to break free, Gwynsen looked up at Ornstein, his eyebrows raised and the question lingering in the air between them.</p><p> “I had my eyes open,” Ornstein replied to the silence, his nose wrinkled.</p><p> “The whole time?”</p><p> “Of course! You two are truly noisy!”</p><p> “I’m sorry…” Gwynsen groaned, seeming to be about to lay on the floor, tired. “The baby seemed so interested in the temple that I just… couldn’t resist letting him go.”</p><p> “Why? This little rat can’t resist the urge to jump on me, you know that!”</p><p> “If it’s any comfort, it worked until you opened your eyes...” Gwynsen murmured, tilting his head.</p><p> Ornstein sighed and gestured to them. “As you can see, in the end it hasn’t been a good idea.”</p><p> With a hand, Ornstein rubbed his tired eyes. His heart was pounding fast, not from fear, of course, but from the rush of getting something so disgusting near him. The baby could be compared, for example, to cockroaches. Ornstein could stomp them and kill them, but it was the thought of getting one on top of him that gave him shivers. That was it, disgusting creatures should remain where he couldn’t see them.</p><p> “But, wait... So, you haven't meditated at all?”</p><p> “I told you I couldn’t,” Ornstein answered, crossing his arms in front of his chest when Gwynsen looked at him with guilt.</p><p> “I’m so sorry… I screwed the plan...”</p><p> For a moment, Gwynsen looked down, the corners of his mouth slightly downwards. The sight gave Ornstein a pang of uncomfortability, yet it was so intense that he forgot about his annoyance. Probably he would need another millenia to get used to looking at Gwynsen from above. Old habits were hard to kill.</p><p> “Nevermind,” Ornstein said, taking some steps towards the stairs, “you know that I’m not good at this either way…”</p><p> Behind him, he heard Gwynsen get up and let out a soft whine. At the sound, Ornstein turned around. The sight of his partner caressing his lower back made him raise his eyebrow, concern spreading in his face.</p><p> “You should do something about your pain.”</p><p> “Well…” Gwynsen adjusted the baby between his arms. “I remember the healers used to do this ointment for muscular pain. It worked even better than healing miracles.”</p><p> “And, why haven’t you gone to them yet?”</p><p> “What is the point if I’m going to keep sleeping in that position? I can bear it for some time, don’t worry. After all, it isn’t the worst pain I’ve ever felt,” Gwynsen chuckled.</p><p> That was true. Ornstein would run out of fingers if he counted the times where his lover (back during the Dragon War just his prince and master) had returned with nearly fatal wounds.</p><p> Yet, they weren’t in war anymore, and Ornstien felt slightly guilty for making him sleep like that.</p><p> “It doesn’t matter. Where are the healers?”</p><p> Gwynsen raised an eyebrow, one corner of his mouth was pulled into half a smile. “If you insist… Let’s go together.”</p><p> The pair went inside the temple, into the lower levers where most of the serpent-men slept. Down there, a labyrinth of cold corridors spreaded in front of them, a labyrinth that, surprisingly, Gwynsen knew very well.</p><p> They stopped in front of a huge room, full of shelves filled with multiple herbs and books. Inside, there were a couple of serpent-men (or women, Ornstein would never know), who turned their cobra-heads to them once Gwynsen announced themselves. Ornstein prefered to stay next to the archway, and watched with awe how they vowed, not to Gwynsen, who had always been treated like one of them, but to the baby storm drake. When the confused chirp reached his ears, Ornstein arched an eyebrow in disbelief. After a soft chuckle, Gwynsen explained to the sorcerers why they were down there and asked for that ointment he had used in the past. While the serpent-men walked to the back of the room to find it, Gwynsen turned his head around to look at Ornstein. The god gave him a wink and when Ornstein sighed, a smile appeared on his lips. In that moment, though, the baby attempted to break free from his grip, trying to get to the retired knight.</p><p> The serpent-men, silent as they were, returned from the depths of the large room with a small jar. Gwynsen thanked them, and, once again, they vowed before he walked to the door. Ornstein left the room after him and quickly closed the few steps to get at his side.</p><p> “Would you do me a favour and hold the jar for me?” Gwynsen asked, trying to hold the twisting baby with just a free arm.</p><p> “Sure.”</p><p> When Ornstein tried to grab the small jar from Gwynsen’s hand, held above the baby’s head, the creature tried to bump its head on the inside of his arm. The retired knight groaned, quickly removing himself from the baby’s reach.</p><p> “Hold on, let me just…”</p><p> Gwynsen changed the baby from one arm to the other, and practically held it as if it was a small bag. Nevertheless, when the storm drake was deprived of its closure to Ornstein, it let out a loud whimper. Quickly, Gwynsen placed the jar in Ornstein’s hand, before it twisted and twirled to break free. When the baby was cradled again, it was met by a stare full of disgust. </p><p> After that, Ornstien looked down at the jar, which was closed with a thick corch. He tried to open it and the corch came out with a dry pop after using some force. Under the candles light, he could see the ointment was like a green goo. Then, he brought it closer to his nose and let out a sound of disgust.</p><p> “This smells awful!” Ornstein coughed, closing the jar right away.</p><p> Gwynsen chuckled softly. “I know, but it works magic. Believe me.”</p><p> “If you say so…”</p><p> “By the way, I’ve been thinking of a name for the baby.”</p><p> “So,” Ornstein arched an inquiring eyebrow at him, “you were serious about asking the mother to name it.”</p><p> “Of course! When have I lied to you?” As a response, Ornstein snorted. It earned him a push on the shoulder. “Ey!”</p><p> “What have you come up with?” There was a tiny smile on Ornstein’s lip.</p><p> “Mmh… Something like Pipo or Boots.”</p><p> It was impossible for Ornstein to hold back a laugh. At the sound, the baby tilted its head and Gwynsen’s face dropped.</p><p> “Come on, they aren’t that bad…” The banished prince mumbled, almost with a pout.</p><p> “No… No, of course,” Ornstein tried to calm down, but the teasing grin couldn’t leave his lips. “They are… good. You should name the little rat with one of those names.”</p><p> After hearing the unfortunate nickname, the storm drake chirped and waved its tail.</p><p> “What’s the problem with them?” Gwynsen furrowed.</p><p> “Nothing! I actually like them. The beast will have a peculiar name among… it's kind.” Ornstein snorted. “I’m sure that one day when it grows up, it will be the terror of humans! Pipo the man-eater! Boots the dragon of the thousand flames!”</p><p> “You know dragons don’t do such things…” A long sigh left Gwynsen’s lips. “But, you are right. The names are more of dogs and cats… I should keep thinking.”</p><p> “As you wish… Either way you’ve never been good with names.”</p><p> “Then, help me! You are the smarter of the two.”</p><p> “That’s your problem. I’ll stick to call it a rat,” Ornstein smiled at Gwynsen, but it was more of a sarcastic gesture than genuine. “And, look, you are lying to me!”</p><p> “I am not! I’m telling the truth!”</p><p> The pair reached the stairs for which they came. Upon giving a look to the several steps that went up, Gwynsen puffed, bringing a hand to his lower back to caress it. Ornstein noticed it and gave him a funny look before walking up the stairs.</p><p> “Come on, old man!”</p><p> Gwynsen rolled his eyes, but a smile appeared on his lips after looking at the back of his partner. With a bit of effort and taking long spets even if his back screamed from it, he reached Ornstein, the baby slightly bouncing in his arms.</p><p> “Well, you aren’t getting any younger, are you, my love?”</p><p> Suddenly, he slapped Ornstein’s ass. It made the redhead yelp, to quickly turn and try to pinch Gwynsen in the arm, or wherever he could, as the god decided to use the storm drake as a shelter during its escape.</p><p> “That’s not fair! Just wait until I catch you!” Ornstein chuckled.</p><p> As a response, he got a chirp and a whimper.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The reason why they don't use healing miracles is that I headcanon NK and Ornstein being really bad at them, specially NK, who only uses fighting miracles.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are welcomed! ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>